galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-8823
ARC-8823 or "Waxer" was an Advanced Recon Commando Clone Trooper Platoon officer and was a member of Purple Squad and a former member of the 212th Attack Battalion. with his brother ARC-8822 "Boil" after they left Ghost company and the 212th attack battilion to join Purple Squad after the second battle of Geonosis. Waxer was still apart of the 212th Battalion, he was just on leave. Waxer was also the 2nd in Command to Golden Squad and was a soilder of duty. Waxer was later killed during his Imperial Service on the planet of Matalyyk. Kamino Waxer like all clones, was born, bred and trained on the planet of Kamino. Waxer used a DC-15 blaster carbine, DC-15a blaster rifle and sometimes DC-17 hand blasters. Waxer was trained with the ARC Troopers and also with the bounty hunters. After finishing his training Waxer was sent to the 212th Attack Battalion serving with clone company in the 212th "Ghost Company" and later serving with Golden Squad. Mission to Kamino Waxer was later at the mission to Kamino and he was there trying to stop Costin Jr and Gree. Waxer had help from ARC-6446 "Bow" and Fives and General Kenobi. Waxer told darkside Costin Jr. that he was a good clone and a great leader but darkside Costin Jr. ignored all what Waxer said and continued to go and make cadets join him. He was successful a corrupting one clone Cadet Jakkson. Waxer tried his best to help turn Gree back to the light side but took him even further when trying to convince Costin Jr. to come back to the lightside. Waxer finally called in General Kenobi to bring in some jedi including him, Waxer's wish was granted when Kenobi brought Master Yoda, Windu and Secura to help mind corrupted Costin Jr. to the light side. When they did it it worked for a bit before he was evil agan. General Kenobi told Waxer to go and get ARC-6446 "Bow" to load his sniper again. Kenobi finally made darkside Costin Jr. return to the GAR and help out his clone brothers again. After Kamino, Waxer was told to go to Mandalore with the medical transport so he could look after him, so he compiled and also took ARC-4444 "Costin". "Well sir. Looks like one battle your went through unscaved." "Fells good buddy!" Battle of Trapicus Waxer was later sent to Trapicus to find prisoners but they were betrayed by one of their own. Waxer said "Sir look at this!" he pointed to bodies of 30 year old bones and said "We've been duped! There are no prisoners! We need to go. Now!" Seeing the trap the team ran out as soon as possible into an all out dog fight. Waxer then noticed Boil wasn't being himself and then knew the real Boil had been taken by something or someone. Waxer was taking cover behind a bolder when he found the real Boil he was tied up so he couldn't do anything. "Boil who did this?" Boil didn't know he said "I was taken by someone and was robot cloned those Boil's that have been shot are robots!" Boil then stood up and shot the robot Boil's and then met up with Costin Jr. Waxer was then shot in the shoulder and the ankle and needed medical attention which those shots were very painful. Waxer refused medical aid until the battle was over, he managed to shoot down a separatist dreadnaught and helped General Obi-Wan Kenobi kill the "king" of Trapicus. Waxer was diagnosed with ligament damage in grade 1 form and a badly busted ankle which didn't hurt. Battle of Mygeeto Waxer later participated in the Battle of Mygeeto, he told Hunter to stop being a jerk because he was a former jedi and it was not the Jedi way or any way to go out either. Waxer shot the crystal worm but was almost killed when it landed on ground. Waxer quickly re-gained momentum and jumped atop the baby worm and put grenades down it's mouth so it blew up from the inside. Waxer was thrown 50 meteres when the worm blew up. "Waxer!" said Yuzzi in a hurry. Waxer was unconscious and needed medical attention. Yuzzi ran over to him and check for injuries. "Waxer! Wake up buddy! Common wake up!" Jr said "This is Golden Squad leader 8448 we need a medical evac for a possible broken leg and chest trauma.." Tiger the medic then said "Medical evac sent straight away.." ARC-8448 and Yuzzi put him on a spinal board and sent Waxer away for medical treatment. Waxer woke up and said the last thing he remembers was being blasted away from the worm. Waxer was cleared of any serious leg injuries but his chest xrays showed several broken ribs and a fractured veterbrae. Battle of Miyuu Costin Jr heard from a unknown sorcery that the planet Miyuu, a planet in the same system as Kamino are has been taken by the Separatists. Darth Wrath and Vicious Opress is leading the alias. Jr tries to get everyone in the Golden Squad to join, everyone did without Yuzzi and Rex, they thought it was a bad idea and was thinking that they would never beat two siths. Boost, the pilot for The Golden's said he couldn't take everyone on his Gunship so Gree and Jr said they could fly the other two Gunships. They divided into groups: Blix, Toredge, Blazer and Waxer followed Jr. Fives, Tup, Neyo and Draa followed Boost and System, Gate and Killzone followed Gree. Gree was leaving first so he was first in the battle zone, sadly when Gate went out to the side-blasters he was shot an died immediately. When Gree's ship was shot once again Killzone checked if they could jump, but it was too high but System didn't care, he jumped anyway and died. Gree and Killzone tried to get control over the ship but it was too late, they crashed. The other teams made it down but Boost was directly leaving to search for Gree and Killzone. Gree survived the crash but Killzone died on spot, Gree felt after a short moment that he had lost his leg. He tried to imagines that it was a nightmare. In the battle zone Tup was almost killed but he was saved by Neyo and Jr and the rest was just fighting for their lives. In that moment Wrath and Vicious appeared and was coming straight toward them but in that moment Wendy Page, Obi-Wan's Padawan came. She began to fight against both of the siths. Same time the droids was coming more and more closer and when Waxer saw a droid aiming at Toredge he screamed: "TOREDGE!", but it was too late, he got killed.Tup was at this time not protected and was shot, Draa watched if he was okey same time he was shooting droids. Boost that was searching for Gree and the rest was finding the crashing ship but when he looked he thought that no one could have survived the crash so right before he should leave he hear a low scream, a scream of help. He was directly start to dig in the crash parts and there he found Gree. He kept digging and when he reached Gree he pulled him out and after that he brought him to Coruscant again. At the battle zone the battle was in the highest speed, Vicious and Wrath was still fighting against Wendy that wasn't giving up. Wendy was meeting Wrath in a near-fight and then Wendy pushed him and stabbed him in the eye, he was in deep pain. Then Vicious attacked her and it didn't take long until he implanted her. When Wrath raised up with the help of Vicious they attacked the clones and this time they was going against Waxer but Neyo jumped in the way and got injured. Jr decided that they needed to retreat and when they did, Waxer stayed and fought and in that moment Wrath stabbed him in the stomach and then Vicious scared him across his heart. Jr was shocked when he saw Waxer falling to the ground, dead. Blix was needed to pull in Jr to make him follow. When they came to the Camp, Jr sat down for himself and just thought in the death of Waxer, he couldn't believe his own mind. Later came Blix and tried to make Jr think about something else, but he couldn't change Jr. Fives was then coming and said that Wrath and Vicious left. Jr was then telling Fives to contact Boost so he could come and get everyone back to Coruscant again, then he walked away to another place where he could be all alone. When Boost came he brought Tup, Neyo and Draa while Jr should, but didn't so Fives drove the ship instead took Jr, Blix and Blazer. When they came to Coruscant they was just sitting in the hangar because they was so exhausted. Then a surprise happen, Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived with his ship and when he came out, he held Waxer in his arms and told everyone that he was alive and with medical support he would be on better mood. Everyone was happy to hear the news, especially Jr. Tup and Neyo were now sent to the hospital for medical support, Draa followed because he wanted to see if Gree was okey and Rex carried Tup. Later everyone came and after all everyone was sitting beside the injured clones and the last thing the doctor said was that Gree's cyborg leg should arrived first after a week, so he needed to stay there under the treatment. Jr was thankful for everything the doctor had done and then went to Waxer and said: "I was afraid, I thought you died... But now I know that Waxer... Is immortal!". Missing Boil After Boil was killed on Skirrish. Waxer knew the battles were going to get even harder. Waxer viewed a holocom tv link when he and Boil were fighting on Ryloth and when they found Numa. Waxer missed his brother but he knew he couldn't get emotions and work together. "Waxer.." said Jr. "Why don't we go back to Ryloth. Maybe we can make you better." "No thanks sir. My brother Boil was my first friend. I cannot work without my brother Boil. I am sorry sir." Waxer was lost without him. Waxer's flashback After Boil had his sacrifise on Skirrish, Waxer remembered battles with his brother. He remembered the Battle of Ryloth were they found Numa alone in the ransacked areas of Nabat. He remembered the second battle of Geonosis where they had to rescue Trapper and Obi-wan Kenobi. Waxer remembered so much it made him sick. Waxer picked up his brothers helmet and put it in the Golden Squad helmet shelf next to ARC-5688's helmet. "I'll always be with you brother no matter what." said during their first mission together. Sad news After many days of no action Golden Squad lost their leader ARC-8448 which left Waxer in charge. Waxer said to the remainder of the squad "Men.We may have lost Costin Jr. but our minds must be intact for the incoming battle on Kintan. We will only have enough munitions and food to last us 3 planetry rotations so make them last becasue we won't be getting anymore. Also another thing please welcome ARP-1770 or Snow he has been with us for ages but has never flown with us." Lossing Members When Golden Squad lead by ARC-8823 was on the Venator attack cruiser to Kintan they got a call from General Plo Koon. "You must help reinforce General Mundi's fleet on Bastil." "But General we have an attack to plan on Kintan to save the planet from slaves!" "That will have to wait right now this is more important." "Yes sir we will be right there. We wil sned a fleet to help out on bastil,they will help with hte space battle whislt the reminder will go to Kintan." Later Waxer got news from Mundi's fleet saying that all the pilots in his squad were dead. Waxer said "Thank you General Mundi,We will ask for help when we need it down on the planets surface." Last Battle As all the troopers in Golden Squad ,Waxer was a fighter until the end. His last battle was the Battle of Kintan. During the Battle of Kintan, Waxer was in his LAAT/i when he saw a droid fighter in the air and told his pilot to shoot at it. His pilot shot at it but was shot himself and died. Waxer grabbed the controls and was shooting at the fighter with success but with the pilot and gunner both dead and all the members of Golden Squad dead. He did the unthinkable and jumped out the LAAT. Waxer said just before he jumped out of the LAAT. "I pray for my team. I hope another is made.." he then jumped out and rolled for about 40 meters before lying on the ground and watching his craft crash land. Waxer went to go stand up but was knocked out when a bit of debris crushed him. Pulled from death After the Battle of Kintan and the destruction of everyone but 2 people in Golden Squad. Yuzzi and Blix saw the debris and a hand sticking out. "Waxer is that you? Squeeze my hand if it is.." he did so. Blix and Yuzzi pulled the debris off him and it showed a battle damaged Waxer. He was bloodied and bruised and broken. Waxers arm was broken and his chest badly injured he needed a respirator because his lungs had been damaged with all the dust he had inhaled. Death Waxer was with his Imperial team on Matalyyk hunting down Trandoshan hunters who were hunting illegally. Waxer was then confronted by the Trando hunters and cornerd. Waxer then told his team to find them and him quickly and hunt them down as fast as possible. But he was their next target. The Trandoshans then jumped out and cornerd the trooper. "Look boys he's all on his own. Let's kill him." Waxer screamed for help and he tried to run. But it was in vain, Waxer then said "I was killed on Umbara then brought back to life. Then I was pulled, from death. Why not just get it over and down with?" The trandoshans then killed Waxer and later his entire squad. His body was later found and buried by the civilians of Matalyyk.